Death By Breakfast
by AiyanaStone
Summary: A case hits close to home for Jimmy Palmer. Mainly because I feel there should be more Jimmy stories!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, or any of the characters. Not even Tonya. How sad.

A/N: This was a challenge from a friend. Here you go!

DEATH BY BREAKFAST

The alarm blazed next to his ear. He grumbled, and shut it off. James Palmer, or Jimmy, as he preferred, climbed out of his nice warm bed, into the cold air surrounding him.

Later, dressed and having eaten breakfast, he walked into Autopsy. Early, as always, but, Ducky was there first.

He turned, "Ah, Mr Palmer, I was just about to call you. We have a body."

Jimmy nodded, grabbed his bags, and followed Ducky out to the van. He turned to the older man, "Where are we going, Doctor?"

"The high school," Ducky answered.

Jimmy nodded, and got them there in one piece, and without getting lost.

"Ah! I see your sense of direction is improving, Mr Palmer," Ducky observed.

Jimmy gave him a slight smile. Not exactly.

An officer directed them down the stairs. Another sent them down a hallway a few steps, then down another flight of stairs. They found a room with a completely black door. Even the window was black.

The door opened, and Gibbs pointed to a thick black curtain at the back of the room.

The pair made their way back there as Gibbs and Tony set off to talk with the Drama teacher.

Jimmy put down the bag just short of the curtain. He reached out to push the curtain out of the way, when it opened, revealing McGee on the other side. He nodded to the two men, and then slipped by them.

Ducky crouched next to the body, looking it over. Jimmy had frozen in place. All colour drained from his face, as he sank to his knees on the carpeted floor with a thunk.

Ducky looked up at this, "Mr Palmer?" his concerned voice asked.

"Tonya," He whispered, horrified.

Gibbs walked back into the room a moment later. "Victim's name is Tonya Palmer," He said quietly, his eyes finding the young man. "Jimmy?"

"My sister," Jimmy whispered. "My baby sister."

A/N: Well, there you have it. My first NCIS story. I'll continue it, if anyone wants me to.


	2. Chapter 2: Missing

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or much else, for that matter.

Chapter 2: Missing

"Jimmy," Ducky was beside the younger man in an instant.

Jimmy looked over to his sister. "Oh, Tonnie," He whispered.

"We'll find who did this Palmer," Gibbs told him quietly.

"I know you will, Sir, Agent Gibbs," Jimmy said quietly.

"You're on your own for this one, Ducky," Gibbs said, turning back to the ME.

"Are you alright, Jimmy?" Ducky asked. The younger man nodded. Ducky returned to the body.

--

"COD?" Gibbs asked, walking into Autopsy.

"Poisoned," Ducky answered curtly.

"Anything more specific, Ducky?" Gibbs asked.

"Not until I hear from Abby," Ducky answered.

"Is Palmer alright?" Gibbs questioned softly.

Ducky looked up sharply. "I thought he was with you."

--

Jimmy sat sobbing on his bed, phone in hand. He dialled a familiar number.

…_ring_…_ring_…_ring_…

"_Hello?_"A woman's voice answered.

"Hey mom," Jimmy said quietly.

"_Jimmy? What's wrong?_"

"When was the last time you saw Tonya?"

"_You know?_"

"Know? Know what?"

"_She's missing, Jimmy._"

Jimmy took a breath, "She's dead, mom."

…_Click_...

"Mom?"

--

"I thought he was here," Gibbs said quietly.

"Oh dear. Where is he then? He was very vulnerable," Ducky said softly.

"Would he…" Gibbs trailed off.

"No. He wouldn't," Ducky's voice suddenly dropped, "Would he?"

A/N: I write short chapters, but this story is really bad for it. I'm trying to break the writers block. Let me know how I'm doing!


	3. Chapter 3: Poisoned or Not?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even Tonya. Can I have her? Please Nia?

Chapter 3: Poisoned, or Not?

Jimmy lowered the phone. What just happened? Had the phone disconnected? No, the timing was too precise for that.

He redialled the number, getting only ringing. Frustrated, he hung up the phone and wandered around his small apartment.

--

Ducky pulled the gloves off his hands. "We have to find him."

Gibbs nodded. "Try his phone?"

"He doesn't carry a cell phone, but I will try his home," Ducky answered, walking over to the phone. He quickly dialled the familiar number.

--

Jimmy jumped when he heard the phone. He walked over and glanced at the caller ID. Dr Mallard. Jimmy sighed, picking it up, "Yes Doctor?"

Ducky released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding, "We were wondering where you got to, my boy."

"I'm sorry Doctor, I'll come back in, if you need me to," Jimmy said, silently hoping that he didn't.

--

Ducky looked at Gibbs with a silent question. Gibbs nodded. "Agent Gibbs needs to speak with you."

Jimmy sighed, "I'm on my way." He hung up.

Ducky furrowed his brow, "He's never hung up on me before."

"Maybe he thought you were finished?" Gibbs suggested.

"You misunderstand me Jethro," Ducky said quietly, "He _always_ waits for me to hang up."

--

Jimmy walked into the building, grumbling slightly. He entered the elevator, and caught himself trying to push the button for Autopsy. He moved his finger over to the correct button, and pushed, after taking a deep breath.

The elevator stopped at the next floor. Jimmy looked up, surprised. Abby walked in. "Hey Jimmy!" She said cheerfully. She saw his expression, "Jimmy? What's wrong?"

Jimmy thought about not telling her, but she was his friend, "The girl from the high school," He started.

"The one with Ducky? Speaking of that, why aren't you with Ducky?"

Jimmy looked down, "Her name is…was Tonya Palmer, and she's my baby sister."

Abby's smile fell, "Oh, Jimmy," She pulled him into a tight hug.

Jimmy hugged her back, happy for the contact.

The door opened, and they broke apart, "I'll see you later Abby."

"Bye Jimmy," Abby said quietly. The doors shut again, and she exited at her lab. Turning to her babies, she said, "Alright guys, we need to find out what happened to Jimmy's sister, pronto."

At that moment, a beep sounded. Abby looked over to the screen. "Nice guys!" She said, walking over to identify the poison. "Or, not poison."

A/N: Ok, that was my attempt at more description. I think I'm going to leave this story here for now, and work on finishing A Chance Encounter, which only has a few chapters left. Let me know what you think! Thanks to Oxymoronic Alliteration for the suggestion!


	4. Chapter 4: Beaten

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Depressing, I know.

**WARNING:** This chapter contains abuse. Not vividly described, but it's there.

Chapter 4: Beaten

"Did Tonya have any medical conditions?" Gibbs asked.

Jimmy nodded. "She has diabetes, like me, only more severe."

"How old is she?"

"16," Jimmy answered sadly.

"Thank you Jimmy, that's it. You can go home now, if you want."

Jimmy nodded. "Thank you, Agent Gibbs."

--

Abby ran down to Ducky, "Ducky!"

Ducky looked up, "Yes, Abigail?"

"She wasn't poisoned, she ODed on diabetes meds."

"I doubt she would do that purposely," Gibbs said from behind them. "According to Palmer, she had diabetes, and would no doubt watch how much she took very carefully."

"That's not all!" Abby spoke up. "They weren't taken like you'd expect someone to take them they were laced into her coco puffs."

"So she was poisoned with her own meds?" Gibbs asked.

"No. The type I found in her coco puffs were different than the ones she took earlier that morning."

"So, someone with diabetes poisoned her?" Ducky asked.

Abby nodded, "Most likely."

--

Jimmy returned home to find his front door open. He frowned; he had locked it on the way out.

"Hello?" He called, pushing the door open a little further.

"Hello James," A cold male voice answered.

Jimmy paled. No, not his father. "You didn't protect her, James," His father said softly.

"She was at your school. The principal couldn't even protect his own daughter," Jimmy retaliated, sounding braver than he felt.

"Don't talk back to me boy!" Jimmy felt the first slap. Jimmy was determined not to voice a sound. His father's anger grew. He beat Jimmy, eventually, Jimmy was beyond crying out.

Through the haze of pain, he realized the beating had stopped. He noticed a hand gently brushing over him. A comforting, familiar voice, "You're alright, Jimmy, you're alright. It's over."

--

Gibbs walked into Autopsy with a file in hand. "Ducky, what do you know about Palmer's family?"

Ducky thought for a moment, "Very little. I wasn't even aware he had a sister until…"

Gibbs nodded. "His father is the principal of the high school. I had McGee dig deeper, and he found this," Gibbs held the folder out to Ducky, who took it, and read it over quickly.

"Oh dear…Jethro, we have to find him! Before his father," Gibbs nodded.

--

Gibbs and Ducky were at Jimmy's quicker than was legal. They saw his door open, and exchanged glances. Gibbs drew his gun, and went in first, "Federal Agent!"

Jimmy's father tried to run, Gibbs chased, then tackled him.

Ducky was at Jimmy's side, gently checking the severity of the boy's injuries, and trying to reassure him, "You're alright, Jimmy, you're alright. It's over."

A/N: There you go. I told you it wouldn't take long. Let me know how I'm doing, and what I can do better!


	5. Chapter 5: Uncooperation

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even Tonya, dispite my pleas for her.

Chapter 5: Uncooperation

"Dr Mallard?" Jimmy asked quietly.

Ducky nodded. "I'm right here," He answered. Jimmy visibly relaxed, trusting his mentor to help him.

Ducky noticed this, and smiled at the trusting young man in front of him.

"Ambulance is en route, Ducky," Gibbs said, returning to the room, after handing Jimmy's father over to DiNozzo.

"Good," Ducky said quietly.

"How is he?" Gibbs asked, coming to crouch next to the pair.

"I've been better, Agent Gibbs," Jimmy answered. He thought for a moment, "I've been worse too."

Ducky's eyes widened, "Worse? Jimmy…"

"As you're no doubt aware, this is far from the first time he's done this. You stopped him before he could, well, find a weapon…" Jimmy's voice trailed off.

The EMTs arrived. They carefully transferred Jimmy to a stretcher. "Will one of you be accompanying him?" The younger EMT asked.

"I will," Ducky answered automatically. Gibbs nodded. He was going back to NCIS to interrogate Jimmy's father.

Ducky climbed into the ambulance with Jimmy. Gibbs shut the door behind them. He watched the ambulance speed out of sight.

--

Mr Palmer sat in the interrogation room, waiting for Gibbs. Tony, Ziva and Tim watched him, wondering what Gibbs would do.

"What are you three waiting for?" said a voice behind them.

"Boss! We were just…" Tony trailed off.

"That's what I thought. Go, you have other work to do," Gibbs instructed.

The trio nodded, before heading off in different directions. Gibbs walked into the interrogation room.

--

Ducky had been asked to stay in the waiting room while the doctor checked over Jimmy. This was easier said than done, as Jimmy was rather uncooperative. One of the nurses finally came out to Ducky. "Mr Palmer is being very difficult. The doctor hoped you could calm him?"

Ducky followed the nurse, and found Jimmy curled in a little ball, refusing to let anyone touch him.

Ducky reached out and grasped his hand. "Jimmy, the doctor just wants to help, you have to let him examine you."

Jimmy nodded, locking eyes with the older man.

A/N: Well, this is taking an interesting turn. For those of you who haven't read my stories before, I post AS I finish each chapter. Let me know what you thought!


	6. Chapter 6: The Killer and Mom

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except Tonya! YAY! I finally own Tonya!

Chapter 6: The Killer and Mom

Ducky nodded to the doctor, who stepped forward. Ducky did not release Jimmy's hand.

--

Gibbs sat down opposite Mr Palmer. They sat, simply watching each other.

"Well?" Gibbs asked.

"Well what?" Mr Palmer countered, playing innocent.

"You were beating your son. He tells us that this isn't the first time, or the worst," Gibbs said.

"He's a lying little…" Mr Palmer started, only to be interrupted by Gibbs.

"No, Jimmy Palmer is one of the most honest people I know."

"What do you know about him?" Mr Palmer sneered.

"I work with him. I know enough," Gibbs said.

--

Tony and Ziva had returned to observation. Both looked appalled at what the man had done. Poor Jimmy, wait…where is Jimmy? They both came to that realization together, and turned to each other.

"Are you forming the same conclusion I am?" Ziva asked.

"The cliché is 'Are you thinking what I'm thinking' and yes I am," Tony corrected.

--

They turned and went to Autopsy. Finding it empty, they called Bethesda. The nurse informed them that Jimmy was indeed there, and was being treated.

They made their way back up, and approached their desks, finding a woman looking around.

"Can I help you?" Tony asked, stepping up to the woman.

The woman turned. She had wavy, shoulder-length brown hair, and green eyes. "Yes, I'm looking for Special Agent Gibbs."

"He's busy, is there something you're looking for?" Tony asked.

"My son," She answered.

"Sorry? I'm Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, and you are?"

"Stella Palmer," She introduced.

"Jimmy is not here," Ziva said, stepping forward.

"Then where is he?" Stella asked briskly.

"The hospital," Tony answered softly.

Stella looked up sharply, "Why?" She asked, her eyes narrowed, but suddenly they softened, "James."

"His father," Tony said, part question, part statement.

Stella nodded, "His father, James. Where is he?" She asked, anger filling her eyes.

"Interrogation, with Agent Gibbs," Ziva answered.

"How long?"

"Until?" Tony asked.

"Until I can kill him for touching my son, and killing my baby!" She answered angrily.

"You think he killed Tonya?" Tony asked.

"I'm sure of it."

A/N: Well, I'm fighting writers block, so if you have any ideas please, let me know!


	7. Chapter 7: Desert Storm

Disclaimer: I own Tonya, and Stella, and James Sr. Other than that, I got nothing. Nothing, zip, zilch, nada.

Chapter 7: Desert Storm

Gibbs approached the trio from behind.

"Boss," Tony acknowledged.

"Mrs Palmer?" Gibbs asked, his voice soft.

Stella nodded. "You must be Agent Gibbs, Jimmy speaks so highly of you," She told him with a small smile.

Gibbs looked taken aback. "He does? I was under the impression he's terrified of me."

"Have you arrested Jimmy's father yet?" She asked.

Gibbs nodded, "Yes ma'am, we have."

She nodded her understanding. "Before I go see Jimmy, I'd like to meet Dr Mallard."

"Ducky is with Jimmy at the hospital, ma'am," Gibbs said. There was something about this woman that reminded him of his own mother, as well as many other Marine mothers. "Do you have any other children, ma'am?"

"Yes, one. Jimmy doesn't know that, though. He has an older brother, Steven, who was killed in the line of duty, during Operation Desert Storm. He was a Marine," Stella told him.

Gibbs nodded. "I served in Desert Storm," He said quietly.

She nodded slowly. "I know, Gunnery Sergeant," Stella replied simply.

This caused Gibbs to look up, "How?"

"Steven was caught in the same explosion that put you in a coma. I made a point of finding everyone wounded or killed in that explosion."

"I'm sorry," Gibbs said softly. DiNozzo and David glanced at one another before their eyes came to rest on Gibbs. He apologized.

Stella Palmer turned to leave. "Semper Fi, Agent Gibbs," With those departing words, the elevator closed.

--

With Ducky's assurance, Jimmy had allowed the doctors to examine and treat him. They wanted to keep him overnight for observation, but would release him the following morning.

Stella watched her son, and the older man, who she guessed was Dr Mallard. Jimmy seemed at ease with him, which was very different than most men. After his father, Jimmy had a hard time trusting older men.

Jimmy noticed her after a few minutes, "Mom."

"Hey, Sweetie," She said, stepping in.

"This is Dr Mallard, Dr, this is my mother," He introduced.

"A pleasure, Mrs Palmer," Ducky said, standing.

"Hello, Dr," Stella greeted politely.

A/N: What do you think? Where should I take this? Anything at all, let me know!


	8. Chapter 8: Pity

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. As much as I may want it.

A/N: The description of Stella's directional skills, is the one I use for a friend of mine. :)

Chapter 8: Pity

The following morning found Stella, Jimmy, and Ducky asleep in the hospital room.

DiNozzo was asleep at his desk, and received a rude awakening, when he had an abrupt meeting with the floor. "Up, DiNozzo," Gibbs said, walking past him, coffee in hand.

Ziva smirked. She was working at something on the screen before her, but had looked up when she heard Gibbs smack Tony.

"On it boss," Tony mumbled, pulling himself up. "Where's McGeek?" He wondered aloud.

"Working, unlike you," Gibbs answered, and McGee's head appeared from beneath his desk.

--

After a quick examination, the doctor determined that Jimmy could go home, as long as he didn't stress himself too much for a few days. "You are a very quick healer, Mr Palmer," He said, slightly awed.

The trio headed back to NCIS, both mother, and mentor knowing full well that Jimmy would want to be there. They all travelled in Mrs Palmer's car, as the other two had arrived via ambulance.

Ducky quickly learned where Jimmy had inherited his internal compass from. His mother seemed the type that would get lost when giving directions to a place she went almost every day.

--

They (finally) arrived at NCIS. Together, they went back up to the bullpen. All four agents were working on their computers. Well, McGee was, Tony was to the extent Tony works, and Ziva was, but Gibbs was just getting frustrated and hitting it.

They all looked up as Abby shrieked, "JIMMY!" and ran towards him. She was about to engulf him in a huge hug, then paused.

Jimmy smiled, and seeing how much it was paining her not to hug him, he held out his arms. Abby hugged him tightly, and Jimmy winced slightly, but said nothing.

Mrs Palmer looked from her son to the young woman hugging him. "And this is?" She asked.

Abby released Jimmy, and turned to Stella. "I'm Abby, Abby Sciuto."

Stella nodded understandingly, "Of course, Jimmy has told me about you. I'm Stella Palmer, his mother."

--

Two large security men were walking James Palmer to the transport car. They had to pass through the bullpen, where the team, plus Abby, Ducky, Stella and Jimmy, sat.

Jimmy stood when he saw his father coming. Everyone looked at him and could see instead of fear, or anger in his eyes, Jimmy had pity. He had pity for the man who couldn't control himself.

James turned to Jimmy, "This is all your fault boy," He snarled.

Jimmy smiled slightly, "Yes, it is. All I have to say about that is: It's about time."

Anger flashed in James' eyes, "You stupid, weak, friendless, dishonest, cowardly boy!

Ducky stepped up, "Jimmy Palmer is one of the most intelligent _men_ I've ever met."

Ziva stood next, "Jimmy is not weak. He is very strong, however, as a _man_; he knows how to control himself."

McGee was next, "Jimmy is a great friend to many people. He's a great _man_."

Tony stood, "I've never met a _man_ more honest than Jimmy."

Gibbs was last, "Jimmy Palmer is one of the bravest _men_ I've ever had the honour to meet, let alone work with. You would do better to follow his example. Jimmy could have done anything to you just now, and no one would have done anything about it. Instead, he rose above you. Despite everything you have done to him, put him through, he is _still_ a better man than you will ever be, because he can have sympathy, pity."

James gaped at the people who had come to his son's defence. The officers got him into the elevator, and the doors shut.

A/N: Well, that was interesting...Thanks to BizzyLizzy for the idea! If you want an epilogue, I'll write one, if not, this is the end! Thanks for sticking with me through my first NCIS story!


	9. Chapter 9: Epilogue

Disclaimer: NCIS owned by a Canadian teen? Not happening.

Chapter 9: Epilogue

A few months later:

Ducky hadn't been able to reach Jimmy, so he began the autopsy of the Seaman on his own. The phone rang.

Ducky walked over, and answered it, "Autopsy."

"Dr Mallard?" Jimmy's shaky voice sounded through the phone.

"Jimmy, what's wrong?" He asked, concerned. Jimmy sounded so…broken.

"My mother, she…" Jimmy sounded as though he was crying.

"Jimmy, take a deep breath, then explain," Ducky tried to calm him down.

Jimmy took a deep breath, and began to explain, "Mom is in the hospital. She had a heart attack."

"Jimmy," Ducky said softly.

"I can't do this alone," Jimmy sounded strangely child-like.

"Which hospital?"

"Holy Cross."

"I'm on my way, Jimmy," Ducky promised. He hung up, and hurried up to Gibbs' team.

He explained the situation, and everyone stood immediately. "We're coming," Gibbs said firmly.

--

Jimmy sat next to his mother's bed. He looked up as Ducky knocked on the door. "Thank you," Jimmy said quietly. Ducky walked over and put his hand on his shoulder. Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, Tim, and Abby followed him in.

"You didn't have to…" Jimmy said, looking at them.

"We _wanted_ to," Gibbs said quietly. Abby went over and hugged Jimmy tightly. Stella's eyes flickered open.

"Mrs Palmer?" Gibbs asked softly.

"Agent Gibbs," Stella said quietly.

Jimmy grasped her hand, "Hey mom."

"Jimmy, I have to…" Her voice faded out.

"Mom?"

"Steven," She said weakly.

"Steven? Who's Steven?" Jimmy asked.

"Your brother," Stella explained. "He served in Desert Storm, and was killed in the explosion that put Agent Gibbs in a coma."

"What?!"

"Can you forgive me for hiding this from you?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course I forgive you. I love you, mom," Jimmy said, tears in his eyes.

"Love you, Jim-" Stella's eyes slipped closed and the sound of a flat line echoed through the room.

Tears slid down Jimmy's cheek. Abby hugged him tightly. Ducky's hand squeezed his shoulder. The others just stood around him, offering silent comfort.

--

They stood together, in the rain, all dressed in black. All of them had insisted on coming to the funeral.

Jimmy, Gibbs, Ducky, McGee, Tony, and an old friend of Stella's acted as pallbearers.

Jimmy stepped up to give the eulogy. He spoke for a few moments. Tears were in the eyes of everyone in the audience. By the end, tears were streaming down Jimmy's face, as well as many of the faces in front of him.

He stepped down. Shakily, he took his seat between Abby and Ducky. Abby grabbed his hand.

--

After the funeral, the team plus Abby, Ducky, and Jimmy, went to dinner. Abby and Ziva insisted on cooking.

--

After they left, well, after Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, and McGee left. Abby and Ducky were in the kitchen, and had refused Jimmy's offer of help.

Jimmy picked up a pen and the pad of paper.

_Gibbs: Strong, silent type. He keeps to himself, but will do anything to protect his own._

_Tony: Has a juvenile front, but truly cares about those close to him. He would give his life to save another._

_Ziva: A strong, independent woman. She may appear emotionless, cold, but she does care, deeply._

_Tim: Intelligent, and sensitive. He cares deeply, and has a strong inner core._

_Abby: Caring, and overly-excited. She openly cares, and everyone loves her for it._

_Dr Mallard: Grandfather-like, cares about everyone at NCIS like family. Strong, strength he has learned through all his experiences. _

Jimmy smiled inwardly, "They all care about each other, and me," He whispered.

A/N: For special agent Ali, who wanted to see Stella's funeral, and for very special agent buffy, who wanted the epilogue. If people want, I may write a sequel...possibly.


End file.
